Fanfic: The Knight of the Ebelin Lake
Yeah, you guessed it right. Yet another story by moi. It's not my fault I get new ideas every other week though. Let me know what you think of this one, eh? ;) Summary "I recognize the crest on this torn cloak." "So do I. Pendragon. What of it?" She deadpanned, clearly not interested in whatever scuffle Camelot's patrol got in. "There could be injured men around here." Lancelot said with small sigh of irritation at his wife's flippant dismissal. Chapter 1: Should have stayed at home “What worries you?” Lancelot looked over his shoulder from where he was kneeling on the blood spoiled ground that was marred with signs of fast but fierce skirmish to see his wife looking at him curiously. “I recognize the crest on this torn cloak.” “So do I. Pendragon. What of it?” She deadpanned, clearly not interested in whatever scuffle Camelot’s patrol got in. “There could be injured men around here.” Lancelot said with a small sigh of irritation at his wife flippant dismissal. Despite telling her that Arthur Pendragon was different from his father, king Uther, his wife was still of rather pessimistic view of Camelot and Pendragons. Not that he blamed her though, as a person that was born with the gift of magic, she was entitled to that opinion though he hoped she would change it. And perhaps one day through Merlin, Arthur would see magic in good light as well. “Lancelot, we came to Camelot because you wanted to pay respect at your parents’ graves. Not to scour Camelot’s forests for injured twits that probably poked the wrong animal.” “Pretend you are not interested all you want but I know you Eleanor. You care about their lives just like I do.” “Fine.” She said snappily. “Let’s get this over with.” “These footprints lead east of here.” “There is a village run by that bandit swine Hengist in that direction.” Eleanor noticed the look in her husband’s eyes. “Please tell me we are not going there.” “If there are any knights that are taken prisoner…” “Why can’t you just leave it for another Camelot’s patrol to deal with them?” “It might be too late. And whilst Arthur cares for his men, Uther is more…reserved on the matter.” “In other words, he could not care less about few men he lost as long it was no one important to him with them.” Eleanor stated flatly. “Yes.” “Alright. I knew we should have stayed at home and pay our respects at the shrine.” Eleanor grumbled as Lancelot mounted his stallion again. “My parents told me I am allowed to choose my husband by my heart not my head. And who do I marry? Probably one of the most chivalrous, kind hearted men that exist. Your sense of honour got us in trouble on many occasions and it will again. I just…” Her little ramble was cut off by Lancelot who leaned sidewise in his saddle and kissed her after which he smiled to her softly. “Darling you talk too much sometimes.” “I still think this is a bad idea.” “You are probably right.” He smirked before stabbing the sides of his stallion gently and drove him into slow canter. “You spend too much time with Gwaine!” She shouted as she followed after him. “Probably true as well!” “Of all men…” Eleanor shook her head albeit small smile danced on her lips as they made their way to the bandit village in their search for possible hostages.